


Paint Me - A writing prompt

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to post a writing prompt list on my tumblr page.  This was one of the requests.  I decided to veer away from my usual smutty stuff and instead go with humor.  That was more challenging for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me - A writing prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



Resting in a tavern just off the main road to Denerim, everyone now had a chance to rest in a bed instead of a bedroll for a night (or two).  It’d been an exhausting few days for everyone.  Most everyone had already gone to their rooms to sleep.

Jasmine was still too shaken by the experience.  After dropping her things off in the room she and Alistair were sharing she made her way downstairs for some food.  Plus it was the only place with decent lighting.  She’d managed to find and purchase a book with empty pages just waiting to be filled.  With pencils in hand she set to drawing.  So engrossed in her work Jasmine failed to realize Leliana and Zevran had joined her at her table. 

"It seems someone is in need of distraction."  Zevran’s voice finally broke through her concentration. 

Jasmine looked over the top of her book, nearly finished with her drawing.  Leliana leaned over next to her and immediately started laughing.  “Indeed.  That distraction is upstairs and here at the same time.”

She was immediately blushing.  This was a game everyone seemed to enjoy.  How much and often can we get Alistair and Jasmine to blush?  Now she was mentally kicking herself for being too focused.  “Don’t you dare say another word.”

Zevran easily plucked the book out of her hands.  “Is this accurate?  If it is I must say I am quite jealous.”

On the page was Alistair, naked on a bed, looking ready and waiting for Jasmine to join him.  “Yes,” Jasmine mumbled.

"Are you serious?  There is no exaggeration?"  Zevran had the most wicked grin on his face.  "I’m certainly glad Leliana and I had that talk with him.  He might have broken you otherwise."

Leliana grabbed the book.  Her eyes widened slightly before she started giggling.  “It’s no wonder you’re so noisy!  I’ll need to write a song about this.  May I keep this?”

Jasmine snatched the book away, closing it for good measure.  “No, you most certainly may not.  Besides, I’m not done with the drawing.”

"What drawing?"  Alistair said as he arrived at the table, a tray piled high with food in his hands. 

"You are a lucky bastard."  Zevran said as he moved over to make room for the larger man.

"I could have told you that," Alistair said as he put the tray down in the center of the table.  "I mean, just look at her."  He sat down on the bench beside Zevran as the smaller man moved to make room for him.

Leliana and Zevran just laughed, and Alistair’s confusion just made them laugh harder. 


End file.
